Question: $ -\dfrac{20}{40} + 1.88 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{20}{40} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ -0.5 + 1.88 = {?} $ $ -0.5 + 1.88 = 1.38 $